My Magical Destiny
by Pixiestick88
Summary: Magic, control over water and a princess? How was that possible? To top it all off Castiel is my soul mate? Why couldn't I control my own destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -History

Years ago...Earth was once home not just to humans but magical beings. To humans they where called Legends. Humans where called Faiths to the Legends.

Within the Legend community lived 3 royal elemental families. Each family had control over an element. It was rare for a royal Legend to be born with the ability to control all 4 elements (Earth, Air, Water, Fire)

The air kingdom no longer exsisted due to a war faught hundreds of years ago..

One summer evening a large festival was being held. All Faiths and Legends attended to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Storm Wars .

It was also celebrating the 3 new royals all born within the past few years (Legend children born within royals families was rare and highly celebrated.)

To the fire was a boy Castielles with flaming red hair.

To the earth twins a girl and boy - Ambrosia and Natielias both hair of gold

To the water was a girl Lilieties with long blue/black hair

All children where now 3 and attending there first royal event.

On the night of the festival everyone witnessed something strange and not seen in over 500 years. It was called Soulisiests, it was when the magic within 2 people would enhance and magnify sometimes even becoming spontanous. This only ever happened when in the presence of their one true Soulis,(soul mate in faith term) the one that would make the other whole and create a child more powerful than most Legends, it had only ever happened once many years before...

All 3 royal parents watched on as this miracle happened between the toddler Castielles and Lilieties.

Lilieties hair changed from shimmering blue/black to white then to pink then a blue green hue, over and over changing. The little toddler seemed oblivious but this only happened in the presence of Castielles.

Castielles hair didnt change but his body would spark flames, harmless to himself and surprisingly to Lilieties who was supposed to be the little water princess. (Royal elementals could be harmed by other elemental royals e.g fire beats earth, fire boils water, water floods earth, water puts out fire.)

The water and fire royals agreed there children would marry when both old enough. The earth royals did not like this. The 3 royals kept all marriages to be specially chosen from outside the families. A union between the 2 had not happened in over 300 years for fear of history repeating.

The earth declared war ignoring the prophecy of Soulis' .War raged for 2 and a half years. It killed many Legends and Faiths.

Unable to stand the bloodshed and fear of history repeating itself the water and fire royals decided to remove all magic from the world turning all legends into faiths.

This wiped there memories of all magic including there own children. The spell was so powerful it almost killed them. The water royals died leaving Lilietes orphaned, her grandmother becoming her guardian.

The fire royals survived but still remembering everything, except there son, they lived pretending it was but a dream.

The earth royals remembered nothing and became normal humans/faiths like everyone else. 11 years later...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -First day

"Lils get up lazy" Sophie pushed her sleeping niece back and forth the bed sheets becoming more entangled around the unconscious teen.

"Listern I have work in half an hour and I don't have time to wait for you now come on move it" With that Sophie left the room continuing on to get ready for work.

Lily slowly sat up stretching her arms out in front of her. It was her first day at the local high school. She wasnt looking forward to it. She was going to be the newbie.

It had been a month since she'd moved in with her hair-brain Aunt and yet she still felt like it wasn't home. Home had been back east with her grandmother, with her friends and James her boyfriend.

But after her Grams passed away she had no choice but to go live with Sophie. Dragging herself from the bed Lily went to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready.

The car pulled up outside the school gates. Lily looked out the window at it "Sweet Amouris High" It looked like any other typical high school but it didn't have her friends or James "Lils?"

Lily turned to her Aunty who was driving the car "You dont have to start today if you dont want to, you can take as much time as you need?" Sophie told her

Lily tried to fake smile "Its ok Soph's, im ok, I cant stay inside forever. This will be good for me" Lily replied, then leaning over gave her Aunt a hug reassuring the 25 year old her niece was healing from her loss and would soon be back to her normal self.

Lily slowly walked up the front stairs to the main entrance, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the doors windows. She had long straight blue black hair, her large green eyes surrounded by sooty lashes with her full pink lips. She was just under avergae height for a girl her age something she hated, but James used to say she was his pocket rocket, petite and curvy in all the right spots and full of energy 24/7.

She didn't feel like that, she hadn't in a long time, she sighed heavily.

She walked into the student councilors room looking for someone who could help her.

She was met buy the most sexiest guy she'd seen since well even hotter than her James. He had blonde hair with amazing gold eyes.

"You must be the new student Lily?" He asked in a polite voice

"Um yes, can you help me I'm not sure where I need to be?" she asked back, stuttering a little.

He smiled brilliant white teeth at her. She felt a little weak at the knees. This guy was nice, polite, charming and extremely good looking.

"Well your in the right place. I'm Nathaniel, the president of the student council" He held out his hand to shake.

She put hers out and gently shoke his hand. He had a nice grip then something strange happened. They both got a strange shock, each pulling back alarmed. It wasn't like a static shock it was bigger and different.

Lily looked down at her palm which had a small pool of water in the middle glowing a luminescent blue then disappearing into her palm, leaving no moist feeling. Startled she looked up at the president who was busy watching his own palm.

Now looking up at Lily but he didn't seem as startled as she was.

"What did you say your last name was Lily?" Nathaniel asked in a very formal manner.

Lily was confused. What had just happened between the two? It wasn't normal and why was he asking her surname?

"Um does it matter? What about what just happened? Your palm shocked mine, it went all weird?" Lily asked back a little hysteria in her voice

Natahnial seem to think for a moment then fixed himself up

"Nothing, was just a static shock."

"But?"

"Now Lily I need you to fill these forms out and take them to the Principal to be signed" with that he literally pushed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Oh No Not YOU!

Lily looked at the closed door still wondering what just happened.

She looked back at her palm which looked pretty normal compared to a few moments ago. Maybe it was her imagination, had she finally lost the plot?

Her Aunt was worried she was suffering from depression since the loss of her grandmother. Was it possible to hallucinate while depressed?

She turned only to bump into someone, causing the papers she was holding to scatter on the floor. She bent down to pick them up as the other person helped her.

Once done she finally looked up only to be confronted by her worst nightmare. Kentin! He was a nerdy kid from her old school who had a massive crush on her, if it wasn't for James he'd literally be hanging off her 24/7

"Kentin, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Lily I am so glad I found you, isn't it great my dad let me transfer to the same school as you so we could be together" he gushed

After muttering yep and nopes and listening to Ken babble on about teddies, Lily managed to brush him off using the excuse she had to get her forms signed. Totally oblivious someone was watching them.

Ok sorry its a short chapter but some bits are easier to separate to stop any confusion. and also just letting you know for future reference I will be writing from other characters perspective/Point of view. Dont worry I'll let you no by putting something like this at the bgining of the chapter -e.g Castiels POV Please let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Ken's nightmare

Ken's POV

Once he saw her turn the corner Ken quickly got his mobile out and dialed a number, holding it close to his ear as it rang.

"Yes?" A female voice answered

"I found her, she's at Sweet Amouris High" Kentin's voice had changed from a high pitched squeal to a deep masculine sexy tone

"Ok I'll send you the right forms to enroll there" the women on the other end replied

"Ok, I'll report back in 3 hours" with that he hung up.

Kentin wasn't as nerdy as everyone thought. If only they really knew who he was. Kenttilous remembered everything. It was meant that way. In case they didn't survive Lilieties parents had cast a spell before removing magic. Ken was the Captain of the royal guard.

He looked like a nerdy 17 year old but that what it was, a disguise. His goal was to keep an eye on Lilieties, protect her in case anything should happen. There where only one other guard, well she was more a scientist, she did all the technical side of things while he did the physical stuff.

He turned and opened the door to the student councils room and was faced with a bad memory.

"King Midious?" Kentin muttered

"I'm sorry who are you?" The blonde youth asked

Ken shock his head, this wasn't the King, it was his son Natielias. Prince of the earth kingdom. Ken hoped his slip up wouldn't trigger any memories for the Prince or cause a tear in the magic spell. Returning to his nerdy squeaky voice he said

" I'm a new student Kentin, I'm here to enroll"

Again another short one.

Sorry if the story seems a little slow, but I promise will get more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Earth king is a d%$^

**Nathanials POV**

Once the creepy little nerd left the room, Nate had his mobile out frantically dialling.

"What is it?" A stern male voice answered

"You will not believe who just enrolled into the school" Nathanial responded, his voice a little shaky as he nervously pulled at his tie.

"I expect this stupid stuff from your sister but not you, Faith celebrities do not interest me Natielias" The voice responded, the tone becoming angrier with each word

"No sir please, this one you want to no. Its her" He exclaimed

"What?" The voice changing to surprise

"I'm positive, we touched palms and she unknowingly caused a negify"

"WHAT? DID ANYONE SEE YOU? DID SHE TAKE OR YOU?" The male voice exploded

" No please sir let me explain. We where alone. Like I said she unknowingly did it. It surprised her, which means she doesn't remember. She didn't take and neither did I, it surprised me just as much"

"Do you understand what this means?"

"I think I do sir"

"We will have magic return and you will rule with her"

"But"

"No buts, become friends with her, seduce her, if she doesn't remember then use it to your advantage, do what ever it takes to get her you hear me Natielias?!"

"yes sir, but what about Ambrosia?"

"With the princesses added powers we will be able to locate the other one and then your sister will rule his kingdom with him"

"Yes sir" With that Natielias's father hung up.

He toke in a deep breath and sighed. Nate remembered thanks to his clever an powerful father but he wasn't in the mood for the magic right now.

Its not that he didn't want it back it was the seducing the water princess that was concerning. She unknowingly had **_negified_**. Something that was only used it dire circumstances. It was when a magical royal would defend them-self against another royal of a different element, this was risky and a last resort. The royal negifying would be left completely defenseless while trying to remove the other's powers but it was also possible for them to have there powers removed.

If the water princess had removed Nate's power's he'd be useless and something his father would not be happy with. Bloody hell! He did have his magic, he just couldn't use it not with the curse still in effect, this meant though Lily had access to her's without knowing. This is so fucked up he thought.

He had to be clever in his next move...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Ken has left the building

** Ken's POV**

Kentin was on the phone in the stairwell away from everyone else trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Listen I am telling you its him, he is a spitting image of his asshole father. I don't think he knows but I am not liking the chances of the princess being at the same school as him. Yes I understand, but can't we?"..."I see, ok, but don't say I didn't warn you"

Ken hung up the phone. He didn't like having Lily right under Natalias nose, who knew what he or his prick father would do if they knew who she really was.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A soft girly voice asked from the dark shadows near the stairwell

Returning to his disguise Ken responded in the squeaky voice

"Who's there?" A tall thin girl with long golden locks walked out from the shadows.

"So tell me how is it you know who my father is and you cant possibly be talking about that little skinny new girl are you? No way she's a princess, shes to fugly"

Ken didn't respond, he knew all to well who this was, Ambrosia, Natelias's twin sister, and it was clear now the spell never worked on them.

Ken starred down the earth princess wondering what her next move was. He was in disguise and useless in this form. But he was still a head taller than her, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"What cat got your tongue?" She giggled Then without warning she threw a small phial at him, he blacked out...

- OK another short one but next few are going to be pretty long, might even split them up. Please leave me a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - First impressions**

Lily's first day wasn't going as she hoped. She was the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to be friends and play with, so many of the girls had already introduced themselves and it wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, she just wasn't ready for friends and socializing, not yet. It was making her feel like she couldn't breath. The tightness in her chest she felt when her Grams died was back and it was making it hard to think straight.

To her surprise she'd already made an enemy, a blonde bimbo . Her and her groupies reminded Lily of those teenage drama shows, the hair, make up, fashion and she seemed to already have the boy, she'd overheard the barbie talk about some guy named Castiel whoever he was. She made a mental note to stay away from him, if its one thing those shows taught her it was if you don't want drama stay away from the popular girls boyfriend!

The bell for lunch went. Most of the girls had already promised to save Lily a seat. Waiting for everyone to enter the canteen Lily made some excuse to the girls about seeing the principal. She needed a few moments alone.

Trying to find somewhere she followed one of the corridors to the end where she found an unlit staircase away from most of the classrooms. Curious she followed them up, to her surprise they lead her out onto the roof of the school some peace and quiet she thought. Finding a brick pillar she slouched against it, facing the sun letting it soak into her skin as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth. She could feel the tightness begin to ease up, the fresh air helping her breath. Finally some peace an quiet she thought.

Suddenly she could smell something burning. It was not a lot but just enough to be noticed. Realizing someone was smoking, she couldn't help but cough it was irritating her throat. So much for the fresh air she thought as the smoke kept tickling her nose.

"Yo who the fucks up here?" She heard a deep annoyed voice call out from the other side of the pillar. Thinking it was one of the teachers on break she came out

"I'm sorry sir I didn't realize this place was off limits"she replied in a soft tone to the person standing on the other side, the shade hiding them.

She heard a soft chuckle. Lily felt embarrassed, she was unsure whether to go or wait for the teacher to say something. Was she in a lot of trouble or since she was new could she get away with it this time?

The figure trod on the butt of the ciggie putting it out as they strode away from the pillar, out of the shadows and towards Lily.

She was shocked when instead of a angry looking teacher she was confronted by a guy with flaming red hair and deep grey sapphire eyes. A strange feeling shoot though her, a magnet like feel, no something else, all she knew was this very sexy guy was doing it to her. She couldn't explain it, it made her feel weak at the knees and unable to breath. Yet intensely drawn to him.

He wore lose baggy jeans with a rock bands shirt and leather jacket. He had the whole hot rebel look. He was the sexiest guy she'd ever seen even sexier than that nerd Nathanial.

She could feel her face become hot as it turned a few shades pinker

"Dude chill you don't need to freak, I aint gonna hurt you" he said still chuckling from her overreaction a moment ago

" Pfft I'm not freaking out"

She replied trying to act all casual feeling the heat slowly go from her face.

"Yea right, did you see your face, you looked so worried you'd get a detention or something. Besides this place is off limits to students so why are you up here?"

"I could ask you the same question?" she snapped back feeling a bit more composed

"I asked you first?"

" I well, like i said earlier I didn't no this place was off limits, I was looking for umm a place to study" She lied, she wasn't about to tell this hell raiser the truth. It didn't take a genius to figure out from his rock styled clothes and his attitude this guy was the school trouble maker. Which she was sure why she had a sudden attraction to him. Man she was glad James wasn't here right now.

" Sooo your the new girl, well didn't you no but that's what a library's for? Didn't they have one at your old school?" he replied mocking her

"Why would I want to go study in there when Mr Uptight President is in there?" She wasn't lying now, ever since there encounter Nathaniel had been weird towards her. He became almost as strange as Kentin. Following her, asking her so many questions yet he kept dodging her's on what happened when they first met. She needed a break from him as well.

"Ha yea he's a douche, I'd wanna avoid him too" The bad boy agreed

"Doesn't explain why your up here?" she said folding her arms in front of her chest

"Since your new I'll let it go but this is kinda my own space, away from all the losers in this school"

"Oh so sorry your highness didn't realize his majesty's throne room was here?" She sarcastically replied as she mock curtsied to the rude but very attractive guy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Mind Fu%$#^ **

**Castiel's POV-**

Castiel was casually strolling the school halls, not in the mood for first class, maths, when he turned a corner to see some geeky student bent over a pile of papers muttering something. He stood back not in the mood to help or torment some helpless newbie .

As the nerd moved he noticed someone else , he froze! Standing up as she rearranged the pile of papers in her hands was a stunning gorgeous girl he'd never seen before. She had long flowing blue black hair with amazing green eyes, her denim shorts and cute dark purple singlet top proved she was every bit of a women as they both clung seductively to her curves.

The top low enough just to show her perfect cleavage and the shorts tight around her ass was just a tease by itself but that wasn't what made Castiel freeze. Something about this girl. Who was she? And why did he feel a strange pull inside of him? To run too this girl and hold her, kiss her and never let her go again?

Castiel managed to muster enough strength to creep back around the corner before either of them knew he was there. He leaned back against the wall trying to calm himself. Never had he ever felt so strong for a girl he had looked at. Not even his ex had this kinda pull on him. He felt aroused and yet a strong need to protect her. It was just his imagination he thought.

Needing to clear his head he headed straight to the school basement knowing he'd find his best mate Lysander writing lyrics for there band. "Dude I cant explain it.

It was like..." Castiel tried to find the words

"Umm Cas man, I think your in lo.."

"Don't say it!" The red head snapped back at his strange friend He began pacing the courtyard where they'd decided to skip fourth period together since Castiel still couldnt stop talking about or think straight enough since this chance sighting of some angel he described to Lysander.

"Cas look man your starting to worry me, I mean are your sure she was real?" Lysander asked

"Yes...no, I don't know" Cas said sighing.

He was going mental, her image was so clear in his mind 3 hours later but how and from only a chance sighting. The lunch bell rang

"Arghh I can't stand it, I'm off for a smoke" Castiel told Lysander as he strode off .

Castiel was finally able to clear his mind from the haunting image of this girl, leaning against a brick column in the shade on the school roof smoking. His mind going to his music and his band with Lysander when his thoughts where interrupted by coughing. Annoyed he shouted to the stupid kid who'd come up to his secluded hide out

"Who the fucks is up here?"

That's when he heard a soft beautiful voice. He watched as the girl stepped out from the other side, it was her! She was here. He listerned intentlly as she tried to explain how she was sorry and didnt realise this place was off limits. It hit him, she thought he was a teacher. He couldn't help but chuckle.

It made him relax and feel more himself. He walked towards her a little showing her he wasn't what she thought he was. Being closer to her made the pull stronger and the urge to hold her. But he controlled it. No wait he didn't he felt more relaxed again as if her mere presence was doing it. How could she make him feel long for her and yet relaxed and stress free?

He continued mocking her a little watching as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment once she realized he wasn't a teacher. It made her even more beautiful he thought.

He continued questioning and mocking her wondering why she was up here. He was glad to hear she didn't like that loser Nathanial, that creep always gave Castiel the feeling that he needed to be punched and his stupid sister.

He watched her as she gave as good as she got, then she pretended to curtesy

. A flash of images raced through his mind.

_A young girl of 3 came running towards Castiel, giggling as she spoke _

_"Casty,Casty I miswed you" _

_The young boy held out his own hands as the little dark haired girl ran into his arms still giggling _

_"Silly Lils" He said as she stumbled a little in his palace gardens still moist from the previous nights rain. She then pulled away from him and stood back acting a little offended_

_ "Prwincesses arnt silly, see" He watched as she curtsied, holding out her blue ruffled dress as she did it._

Castiel froze for a second as he looked into the girls startling green eyes in front of him. Not understanding the flashing memory, or was it?.

She got closer as she seemed to be looking into his own, with a curious expression on her face

"Wow are you wearing contacts?" Shocked he replied

"No" A little confused and taken off guard

" Your eyes, they, your eyes where grey before but I swear there turning red" She replied as she began squinting trying to look at his eyes.

Confused with her he stepped back a bit, something he didn't like doing since the pull was still there. He knew if she got any closer the urge to kiss her would take over and he wouldnt be able to control himself.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked a little concerned


	9. Chapter 9

So this one is a bit short as well but I promise there will be some really long ones coming up.

**Chapter 9 - Yep, lost the plot**

** Lily's POV**

Lily couldn't keep her eyes of the rocker guy, there was something inside of her, the magnet feeling, with every passing moment she felt safe and something else she couldn't explain.

She wanted him to hold her and kiss her longingly. To feel his lips against her own.

As she looked at him she noticed his sapphire grey eyes, they began to change color, out of curiosity she got closer not caring that he was a stranger or that she was invading his personnel space but it was fascinating.

After stepping back the guy gave her a weird look , Right Lils, its the hallucinations again, get a hold of yourself the hottie probably thinks your a weirdo, this isn't a scene from twilight, stop acting crazy she told herself.

She shook her head slightly,

"yea sorry probably just the sun and all" using that as an excuse, she stepped back, averting her eyes down feeling embarrassed and a little insane. Lily walked a little to the edge of the roof placing her hands on the brick railing, sighing to herself.

Why couldn't she feel normal or herself again. Why did she have to move? No why did her Grams have to leave her? She felt so lost without her. If she was here still none of this strange stuff would be happening.

She could feel the sexy bad boy behind her step closer. She was about to turn around and tell him she just needed some space when she heard the large metal door to the roof open.

A soft male voice called out "Castiel, you up here? Nathanial is looking for you mate and he's not happy"

Once Lily saw the white hair'd guy dressed in strange clothing she screamed like she'd seen her favorite celebrity crush. She rushed to him and practically knocked him over as she threw herself onto him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Old friends**

**Lysander's POV**

"Look Lysander just tell him I need to see him ok, Its urgent!" Nathanial spoke to Lysander in his high and mighty voice.

Lysander rolled his eyes as the student president stormed off, man that kid can be a real dickhead sometimes he thought.

Worried his friend would get more than just another detention Lysander decided to go find Castiel, that and he was still worried about him. It wasn't like Castiel to lose his mind over a girl, it was as if he was in another world, something Lysander would do not his hot headed friend.

As Lysander called out to Castiel on the roof, he barely had time to look to see him through the blinding sun when he heard a high pitched girly scream and was then was knocked to the ground causing him let out a muffled arghhhh

Lysander tried to figure out what just happened as he tried to get up, realizing someone had wrapped there arms around him preventing him from moving. He felt the soft smooth skin against his own as his vision was blurred behind long dark locks, a womanly figure pressed close to him own. If it wasn't for her hair he was sure anyone could see him blush.

"Umm sorry miss but would you mind umm" He tried to splutter through her hair

As she fumbled to get off him standing up he finally got a good look at the girl who'd knocked him over. He felt his heart stop. It was

"Lily?" He blurted out

"Oh my gosh Lysander I can't believe it's you, please tell me I'm not dreaming and your really here!" the young girl gushed

Lysander felt a warmth rush through him, he couldn't believe it Lily was here.

**Castiel's POV**

He couldn't believe the scene he'd just witnessed and now he had no choice but watch on with jealousy as his best friend was talking to his crush like old buddy's.

Castiel crossed his arms in annoyance wanting so bad to punch Lysander yet holding back since he was his _**Best friend**_ and maybe there was a reasonable explanation to all this.

The pair continued talking as if he wasn't there at all, it was so annoying. He wanted to make a sound but thought better on it, he wasn't one to openly show his feelings, not weak ones anyway.

Lysander noticed his friends irritated look and quickly stopped talking to Lily and steered her towards him.

"Um Cas, this is Lily, remember how Leigh and I would spend summer with our Uncle well Lily was his next door neighbor." He said to Castiel in an apologetic tone.

"And um Lily this is Castiel or Cas, he's my best mate".

Castiel watched as the goddess Lily looked him up and down finally, her eyebrows crossing together as if she was judging him, he liked it. She finally spoke

"Nice to no the bad boy has a name" she was mocking him again, he couldn't help but smile. "

You never asked!" He spoke back.

She wasn't like most girls huffing and puffing getting irritated with his teasing and tormenting attitude, she seem to hold her own.

"So tell me **Cas**, does your blonde girlfriend have a name to? Just want to no for further reference on when I'm talking bout the annoying barbie" Lily asked in

Castiel felt like a cold bucket of water had been thrown over him, did she just say Amber was his girlfriend?. He turned to Lysander who was trying hard not to lose it as he muffled his laugh behind his hand.

"Ok back up, first of all the barbie your referring to is Amber, and second she wishes she was my girlfriend." he retorted

"Oh whats the matter the high maintenance not your type?"

"Nope and sounds like someones trying to find out if I'm single?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He was enjoying this banter back and forth.

"Pffft no, why would I care" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest clearly being a tad defensive

"Maybe cause secretly you want me?" he said chuckling

"Now you back up there buddy, Wannabe bad boys aren't my type, besides I have a boyfriend thank you very much!" she retorted

Castiel felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. It was so painful to hear this gorgeous angel was taken, he didn't know why this girl was effecting him so much. Castiel didn't know what to say, thank goodness Lysander jumped back into the conversation

"Wait are you still dating James?" his strange friend asked

"Yep, 1 year next month. Actually he's coming to visit me in a few weeks, you should join us for coffee Lizzie"

"Umm thank you but no thanks. James wasn't my friend and don't think it will change Lily frog"

Castiel was still dealing with the fact that this goddess wasn't single and from the sounds of it very serious with the guy. He managed to pick up on a few things as they went back to talking as if he wasn't there, after a while he zoned out.

The end of lunch bell finally went

"Shoot i'll be late for gym, umm text me laters k Lys" "

Hmm ok Lils"

Castiel watched as the girl headed towards the door and left after catching there goodbyes to each other. The image of her still imprinted perfectly in his mind as he continued to think of her, he hadnt even realised Lysander was standing right in front of him starring.

"Cas, man are you ok?"

"What um yea sure I'm fine, _**Lizzie**_" Castiel put emphasis on the nickname Lily had for him. Lysander grumbled as he muttered something about wish he hadn't heard that, Castiel couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Always so serious and now he finally had something over him. He continued to annoy him a bit longer with the Lizzie when Lysander finally spoke up

"Um aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Nah got a free period, and you?"

"Same"

"You wanna go jam in the basement?"

"Wish we could but you have to go see his royal highness remember plus I have a few things I gotta do"

"Fuck" Castiel replied as he rolled his eyes, he had forgotten stupid Nathanial was looking for him. Just great. He started to leave when Lysander stopped him

"Listen Cas, about Lily, I realize shes the girl you've been going mental over and I hate to say this but you have to forget her"

"What? Why?" Castiel snapped back. He couldn't believe his best mate would say that

"Because, she's...

"What got some boyfriend?" Castiel interrupted

"Well...yes and no"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that even if her and her boyfriend don't work out cause she lives here now doesn't mean you should go after her. I'm doing this as a friend but trust me Cas, when I say stay away from that one" Lysander said in a warning tone

Castiel couldn't believe the words coming out of his friends mouth, refusing to continue arguing he replied with a whatever and stormed off, slamming the roof door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - We have a chance**

** Lysander's POV**

Lysander sighed, he couldn't believe it, Lily was here. This would change everything. And she just happened to be Castiel's new crush, at least he hoped that's all it was. It wasn't like he didn't want to see his friend happy. If only things where simpler. If she wasn't who she was he'd push his friend onto her, even with James included.

Lysander wasn't one to hate anyone but James was your typical school jock, bully anyone slightly different. He also knew he was a serial cheater but thought best not to tell Lily just yet. She had already lost her grandmother (he had just found out from their little chat before Castiel's jealousy interrupted them), he wasn't about to break her heart.

Once he was positive Cas had left the roof he quickly dialed Leigh.

"Hello" His brother answered in a very posh voice "Leigh I have some news, Lilieties is here" He replied, he waited for the information to sink in

"Ok, how?" Leigh asked

"I don't want to say right now, its to dangerous. I am going to go find her royal guard, hopefully its still that guy Kentin and speak with him, he might not no about the earth twins and will need to be informed"

"Does he know who we are Lysander?"

"No, I never had the chance since we only found the truth ourselves half way through last summer. But I am sure he will agree with us once he hear's whats happened"

"Inform my queen, she might be able to help"

"Leigh, there's one more thing"

"yes?"

"She is still with James"

"What the stupid Jock Faith?" Leigh said, not sounding so posh

"Yes" Lys replied half sighing

"It doesn't matter, it's not going to hurt until we find him"

"Lets hope not"

"Don't worry, with her powers we can find him and reunite them, its meant to be Lysander. We need there help, all of use do"

"Yea I know, I just hope it works out" With that his brother hung up. Now to find his brother's queen - Rosalya and fill her in, if he remembered correctly she also had a free class and would most likely be in the gardens sketching her fashion ideas, she enjoyed playing a Faith far to much he thought to himself shaking his head.

Hey guys, ok I no I promised no more short ones but its been a little hard since I am currently studying at TAFE, this also means I won't always be able to update. But I will try at least a chapter or two a week and they will be longer than this one.

Thanks for reading and love to all :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone so here is the next one, still a little short but that's because 13 is going to be a long one and I needed to break them up somehow. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Why is he on my mind? **

**Lily's POV**

Lily was on her bed going through some of her homework when she was interrupted by a soft tap at her door.

"Hey Lily, you ok? Just wanted to know how your first day at school was?" Sophie asked as she stepped into the room and toke a seat on her nieces computer chair.

"Um yea it was..." Lily stopped and thought for a moment. What should she tell her Aunt?. That she met lots of very attractive guys and was having serious thoughts about dumping James, or that 2 of them gave her strange reactions, one a weird electric like shock and another an extreme drool worthy attraction.

She thought just stick with something little. Her Aunt worried about her enough, she didn't want to worry her by admitting the loss of her Grams was making her mental.

"Yea it was ok, umm found out Lysander goes to the same school, so I wont be so alone"

Sophie raised her eyebrows out of confusion. Clearly she didn't remember Lysander

"You remember Soph, the strange kid I used to play with every summer, he had like white hair and 2 different colored eyes!"

Recognition shot across her Aunts face but not the way she expected it to. It wasn't a sure I remember him it was a look of surprise, and not in a good way.

"Um Aunt Sophie is everything ok?" Lily asked a little worried now. Her Aunt shock her head and finally replied. "Sorry mental blank. Um yea I remember him, that's great, you should invite him over for dinner soon, it would be good to see him again"

After making some lame excuse about starting dinner her Aunt rushed out of her room in a hurry. Speaking to herself Lily said

"Man and I thought I was losing it"

Lily went back to her homework only to find her mind constantly being sidetracked to the rebel raiser Castiel. Everywhere she looked she saw him, in her history books as a knight, in her math homework as some weird equation.

Getting frustrated Lily slammed her books back in her bag and onto the floor. She laid down upon her pillow trying to clear her mind when it was obvious she couldn't. A thought crossed her mind. She sat up and reached into her shorts pocket pulling out her mobile. She dialed Lysander

"Hey Lily frog, whats up?" he answered, using her nickname he gave her when they where kids.

"Hey Lizzie, just wanted to have a little chat" she told him.

"Yea sure about?"

"Um just stuff"

"You ok? You want to talk about your Grams?"

"Umm actually no, well maybe well ok you ready?"

"Sure Lils give it to me" he replied with a chuckle, realizing she was about o go off on one of her famous babbling sessions.

"Ok so since Grams passed I've been feeling empty and not myself and stuff, all dark and depressed, even having the occasional hallucinations that was until welllllllll"

"Well what Lils?"

"Ok please don't judge me, although I think you'd be ok with it since you don't care for James and well I didn't expect it and..."

"Lils stop babbling on and just tell me, I promise I wont judge you" he said

She sighed then said it

"I think I really like your friend Castiel" Silence "Lizzie you there?"

"Yea sorry Lily frog ummmm"

"Umm what? You arnt gonna say anything?"

"Well, umm are you sure you like him and it aint just girly hormones?"

"Ok first you jerk! and second, I don't no, I mean its strange."

"What do you mean strange?" "Well its hard to explain but well when I'm around Castiel I dont feel so sad or depressed anymore about my Grams, its not that I've forgotten her its just he makes me feel better, and well I feel this really strange pull towards him like a magnet, i'm lost Lizzie, what do I do?"

"Lils do you still love James?"

"Well see I don't think I ever did, it was just one of those things that happened"

"Ok I'll rephrase the question, do you care for him or would you be upset if you never saw him again?"

"To be honest I don't even think about him since I met Castiel but I'm scared of letting go of him, he's kind of the only thing left I have back east, its like my only connection with my old home and Grams" She could here Lysander sigh heavily on the other end

"Lils your one of my closest and oldest friends so I'm just going to be honest ok"

"Ok, give it to me straight Lizzie"

"I think you got to let James go, he's a tough kid and will understand. As for your old life it will always be apart of you and your Grams, you will never lose it."

"You really think so?"

"I do but I dont think its a good idea you run to Castiel either!"

"Wait what?"

"Lils you wanted my opinion i'm giving it, give yourself time to be single and grieve properly, if after your you again then maybe but just not now ok, trust me Lily frog"

"Dammit I hate it when your right Lysander"

"Love you too Lily frog"

"Yea see ya Lizzie"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Lost Memories**

**Lily's POV**

Lily laid back down on her bed sighing. After talking to Lysander she felt a bit better but he always managed to do that, she was so grateful to have someone like him in her new life. She remembered during summer vacation how they'd play hide and seek and run down the the quarry and go fishing. Then sitting on her Grams back porch having ice-cream listening to her Grams stories about the magical people who could control the elements.

How Lysander and her would pretend to be fighting in the wars of those stories pretending she was a water princess. She even remembered the summer Lysander brought a friend, a red haired boy with a bad attitude and sapphire grey eyes.

Lily sat bolt upright. The memory vanished as fast as it came. She frantically tried to replay it in her mind but it was becoming blurring and distorted, worried she quickly ran to her closet and yanked the doors open, turning the inside switch on she stood on her toes to reach the top shelf pulling a box with the words _**"Lily's summer photos"**_ on it

She toke it to her bed where she tipped it over spilling hundreds of photos onto her bedspread. She sat frantically trying to go through them all finding what she was after. After only 2 minutes of searching she found it. She held the image in both hands afraid to let it go.

It was when she was 9 or 10, herself and Lysander pretending to fight with sticks but it wasn't her 9 year old self or the younger Lysander that had her full attention. It was the red haired boy with grey eyes standing by her side pretending he was defending her. Her heart was beating rapidly, her eyes becoming watery. What did all this mean? Why couldn't she remember this? How is it she had already met Castiel but couldn't remember?

As she looked closer she could see a teenage Sophie in the background her hair a short blonde pixie cut unlike her long deep red hair she had now. Lily threw open her bedroom door and almost flew down the flight of stairs to the first floor of her Aunts house, running through the rooms till she found her in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Her Aunt turned to her concern on her face

"Wow there Lily, whats with the thumping and running through the house? Is there a fire?"

Ignoring her Aunts questions Lily shoved the photo in her face as she asked

"Do you remember this?"

"Lily, what are you..."

"Do you remember this?" Lily asked again her voice becoming demanding. The

Aunt looked at her niece, in shock then finally to the photo

"Sure its you and Lysander playing few summers back, what of it? Wait is that me, oh my god what was I thinking short and blonde, Lily go burn this please" she said jokingly trying to make light of the situation.

"No Sophie, the other boy in the picture, do you remember him?" Her aunt toke another look at the image, her eyes squinting.

"I ummm, well um actually Hun i'm not sure he was probably one the neighbor boys or something"

Lily snatched the photo back before turning

"Lily would you mind telling me what on earth is going on?"

Realizing the situation Lily quickly tuned back to her Aunt.

"I'm sorry Soph, I just got a little upset remembering times with Grams and well I don't want to forget anything about my past and my life with her I suppose, I'm sorry I'm acting a little crazy but I promise you i'm fine, just a little over emotional, guess first day at a new school can do that but I'll cope" Lily quickly rambled on to her Aunt.

She wasn't sure what the photo meant but her Aunt wasn't going to give her answers if she herself didn't remember him. She bit down on her lower lip as she watched her Aunts face hoping she bought the whole stressed teenage thing. She was sure her Aunt was on the verge of sending her to a shrink.

Sophie sighed "Its ok Lils, I miss her to, don't worry. If you want maybe this weekend we can take a drive back east and visit the old house? Im sure the new owners wont mind? We can go see your friends or the cute guy your dating?" Sophie asked Lily who then went and hugged her Aunt, she appreciated everything she did for her, she forgot that Sophie lost her too, it was her Mum. Although she also knew for the past few years since Sophie had moved here she had grown distant to them both.

"Ok, that sounds nice" Lily replied.

After a few more minutes of chatting Lily finally left to go back to her room since dinner wasn't ready yet. Lily thought the weekend trip would be good to face James and breakup with him, she agreed with Lysander on that one, but more-so was maybe seeing the house she'd remember more of her summer when she met Castiel.

It was strange how Castiel didn't seem to remember either or Lysander yet he was supposedly his best friend. Was this one of those depressive moments again? Was she making it up in her head? No the proof was in front of her. So why couldn't she remember? Or why didn't anyone else. It was irritating not knowing or remembering.

Lily had to no why a simple childhood memory had been erased not just from her mind but clearly 2 other people, 3 if Sophie wasn't just playing along to keep her niece calm. Dinner went by rather slowly, Lily had texted Lysander to meet her later at the park near Sophie's house, she needed to show him in person and ask him about the photo.

Lily scoffed most of her food and would of left if it hadn't been for Sophie insisting on them going over memories they had together of her Grams.

"Lily frog you there?" A voice called out to Lily.

She was sitting on the park bench waiting impatiently for Lysander, he was 10 minutes late.

"About time Lizzie" she snapped at him.

She stood up, her hair messy from her literally running to the park, she hadn't even changed her clothes from today besides grabbing an old grey jacket she'd thrown on since it was a little cooler outside now since the sun had set.

The park lights rather bright and casting eerie shadows everywhere. Lysander groaned and play punched her in the arm.

"You no I hate it when you call me that, and thanks to you Castiel is using it"

Lily would of laughed at this comment but was too distracted

"Ok well speaking of your friend Castiel"

"Lily you didn't meet me here to talk more about him did you? I thought I made it clear that you need time to yourself" Lysander interrupted her in a very gentlemanly voice, yet it still felt like a scolding

"Let me finish Lizzie. Yes it is about Castiel but it's not what you think"

"Yea im sure" he replied sarcastically, something he rarely did

"Look I just need you to answer me a few questions and this has nothing to do with the crush I have on him"

"Ok fine whats up Lils? your starting to act a little stressed?"

"How long have you known Castiel?" Her voice was becoming a single monotone as if she was a detective interregating a criminal.

"Hmmm probably since kindergarten, why?"

"And you remember this?"

"Well yea. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ok do you remember the summer my Grams told us those stories?"

"Which ones?" He chuckled knowing that every summer there was a new story from her

"The one about the magical prince and princesses?" Lysander went a little quiet then responded as if it was nothing "Yea why?"

"Ok good, do you also remember how we pretended to play games and we pretended how we had magical powers? "Yea...Lily where are you going with this, your starting to really worry me?"

"You have no idea Lysander but that summer do you remember bringing a friend with you?"

"Wait what?"

"I'm serious. Do you remeber having a friend stay with you that summer at your uncles?"

Looking confused he replied "Ummm no, it was when we where 9 right?"

"Yes and Lysander are you sure?"

"Yes I am, why whats this got to do with Castiel?"

"Here look at this" Lily showed him the photo and just like her he seemed confused and lost

"Lily what is this? Is this some joke? Did you photoshop this?"

"No Lysander you no i'm dreadful with computers, I found it in my old photos after remembering this exact scene, it was like a movie playing in my head but the thing is I don't remember anything else, what happened before or afterwards that summer." she replied, her voice a little bit to much excitement and hysteria in it now.

** Lysander's POV**

Lysander assumed Lily needed a break from her Aunt to just chill and talk, never did he expect her to reveal the photo or question the summer they where both 9. He starred at the photo so worried at how he did not remember this. How could he forget that he'd introduced Lily and Castiel 7 and a half years ago?

None of it made sense. Was it her Grams? Did she cast some memory charm? He didn't think she had her powers anymore, and it certainly wasn't Sophie, Leigh had checked that out earlier, she was just as clueless as Lily.

Was it Kentin? If only the guard was around. Lysander had searched high and low that afternoon looking for the guy and no sign. Maybe he didn't come with Lily, but she must have a guard, someone needed to protect her, wasn't that part of the spell her parents cast while sacrificing themselves?

The strangest thing was though if Castiel was a normal Faith/human child why was he erased from their memories? If it was himself from Lily's sure he'd understand that, he was from her world and just as powerful as her, so why erase Castiel and from his own past and not just Lily's? Was it possible Castiel was more then he seemed?

Lysander realized Lily was watching him, waiting for his response. What should he say. He can't tell her the truth not yet, not till she was safe. So what should he tell her? "

Hmm I dunno Lils you sure its Castiel? I mean maybe it was one of the other kids from your street?" Snatching the photo from him she responded in a hostile tone

"Your just like my Aunt, why is everyone treating me like some child who needs to be protected?" Lysander sighed, he wanted to tell her but she wasn't safe, not without her guard or her soul mate , she was vulnerable and could easily lose it after the emotional loss of her Grams, he had to be gentle.

"Look Lily frog maybe your right, but if we can't remember it must not of been a great summer, just relax and forget about it, clearly we all have. I can see your stressed about this and if it helps I do find it a little weird but if we only focus on this one little thing we will lose sight of things a lot more important."

Seeing that his speech wasn't helping as she crossed her arms he continued on

"If its worrying you that much why don't I go home and see if I can find some photos of my own, maybe even ask my brother if he remembers"

"Really Lizzie?"

"Yes really!" She hugged him tightly in appreciation, he hugged her back feeling her slender body pressed agasint his own. Damn she was sexy he thought, if things where different he would of tried seducing her long ago. She was a very enchanting creature but not his, she would belong to no man except him and vice verso, damn he would be one lucky son of a bitch Lysander thought.

Then remembering about his friend he pulled away.

"And listen Lils, maybe we shouldn't ask Castiel just yet, I mean clearly he doesn't remember either and he already thinks I can be a freak and since you've got some silly crush on him showing him this wont impress him."

He watched as she rolled her eyes at the mention of silly crush. Why was she so interested in his mate and why did he want her so much. It was clearly a faith thing.

After saying goodnight Lysander watched as Lily left the park and when she was out of ear shot he started to whistle a tune...it turned into a whistling wind sweeping out from his lips tainted with blue/white sparkles as it trailed down the park and after Lily.

In the darkness it was a stream of a glowing breeze. It swirled around the girls slender body tassling her dark locks, sweeping around her back to the jeans pocket,(Lily completly oblivious to its high pitched melody and swirling stars) it shimmered and sparkled as finger like strands extended from the whistling wind and toke from her pocket the photo, with a faster pace it returned to the owners lips but not before placing the photo within Lysanders hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone hope your liking the story so far. Now this is a warning this chapter and further ones are going to get a lot more adult themed. This includes swearing, nudity and possible sexual content. Again this is a warning, so turn back if any of that may offend you, if not enjoy :)

p.s, this is kind of a filler/needed another plot line/twist chapter and was created after having a huge fight with one of my siblings.

* * *

**Chapter 14? - Why her?**

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie watched as her niece sneak out of the house. She wasn't born yesterday and new that her niece would be off to meet with Lysander to ask him about the photo.

The 25 year old brushed her long purple red locks off her face as she groaned out of anger. Her work clothes irritating her as she yanked her silk shirt off, the black pencil skirt and stockings meeting the shirt on the floor as she walked from the lounge room to the kitchen in just her black silk panties and matching looking in would lust after the womanly body, slender and tall with a curvaceous ass and slightly smaller breasts but still enough to make any teen boy faint from the thought of even touching her soft pale skin.

Sophie banged her hands down on the kitchen bench as she groaned again.

"Damn fucking little bitch" she said aloud to herself.

The stupid little bitch was remembering things Sophie realized. She paced the kitchen back and forth trying to figure out what to do next. The stupid little twit Lily had no idea who she was all what she was capable of and Sophie was grateful for that. For now. She was so pleased when her stupid mother finally croaked over a month ago, unable to protect the precious little heiress to the water throne.

Sophie had control of her now, to use her to gain back what should of been her's! If only her stupid brother hadn't gotten his wife knocked up she'd be heir to the throne, she'd rule the water kingdom and Faiths would bow down to her and her it wasn't for stupid Lilieties they would still be living in their magical realm. That and that little prick Castielles, Thank god she could still make some good potions even without her magic.

Sophie remembered that summer how Lily and Castiel met. Only being 9 they where not sure what it was but Sophie did. She had watched how Castiel's hands glowed with a brightness and sparked flames, how Lily's hair changed into a form of shimmering water. She acted fast in using a magic suspension and memory potion on not only the two soul mates but Lysander and Leigh as well, and just in time before her stupid mother saw.

Sophie hated that she didn't have her magic anymore. Dammit what was she going to do. And it wasn't like Lily was an easy target. Even having the kid under her roof wasn't enough. She needed to find a way to extract her powers and soon before the girl's memories returned. Especially if Lysander was still friends with HER SOULIS, it would only be a matter of time before they would meet again and man if they touched she was screwed.

The spell Sophie's brother and the fire royals cast was supposed to last forever. But something had happened. Someone had tampered with the spell before it could be completed. It had holes and rips in it. Which meant it was never strong enough to last and it could be broken. Sophie was grateful to whoever the sneaky son of a bitch who was clever enough to do that, if only she knew who they where, she could definitely use them as an Allie.

Hopefully this weekend would help. Visiting her mothers old home Sophie was hoping to find maybe an old spell book or a couple of bottles of potions or stored magic her mother might of hidden. She was always a clever bitch. To clever, she had figured Sophie's true feelings about the throne back when she was 18 and had banished her from the house and from seeing Lily every again. Good thing the lawyers never found her will other wise Lily wouldn't be in her custody.

Sophie walked into the dinning room brushing her hands against one of the leather chairs. She sighed and thought better to not worry right now. Once she had found some things in her mothers house things would be better she promised herself. She vowed that once she could access Lily's magic and use it for herself everything would be perfect, even it meant killing her stupid niece in the process. Sighing Sophie slowly made her way up to her room where she lay down upon her bed, sleep over taking her as she had sweet dreams of ruling the worlds with people bowing down to her, those opposing suffering in agony in her prisons.


	15. Chapter 15

C**hapter 15 - Lysander you're an idiot!**

The week went by rather slowly for everyone at sweet amouris high, slower than normal some thought. But to others it wasnt enough time. Time to see certain people, to talk to them and just be in there pressence. It was friday afternoon and math class was half way through. It was the one class that Castiel and Lily had together along with Lysander, Nathanial, Amber and Rosayla. Lily had been bombarded earlier on in the week with people insisting to sit with them one had been rather determined to make Lily there seating partner. A girl with long white hair and shimmering violet eyes. Rosayla was determined that Lily sit with her up front for the rest of semester, concomitantly away from Castiel who sat up the back with his feet on the desk yet unfortunately for her she was only a row away from Nathanial.

**Rose's POV**

Rosayla couldn't help but watch Lily, she was curious about the water princess her king's brother had found. She was interesting and clearly a smart girl she thought, but her fashion sense was a bit boring, something she would have to change Rose thought.

Lysander had insisted on using Rose to help keep Lily safe and it made sense since they unlike anyone else from the realm had there powers. Rose had a natural knack at casting spells, especially on the mind, which is why for her first spell on Lily was to make the photo event seem unimportant. Lysander would of insisted on removing Castiel from her mind as well if it hadn't been for Leigh suggesting Castiel wasn't human and that Lily might remember what he really was. That and Rose found it hard casting spells on Lily, she was a water princess and extremely powerful even if she didn't know it.

Like Leigh and Lysander Rosayla's memory came back last summer or rather the spell no longer worked for the 3 royals. It was small things as first triggering their memories, strange winds occurring when Leigh and Rosayla would be making out, or Lysander feeling strange urges to whistle a tune that would become a shimmering breeze, but it was halfway through the summer when the brothers Uncle decided to take all 3 of them for a bush walk, they end up getting caught up in some strange storm, hiding out in a cave in the mountains for the night.

It wasn't the rain or lightning that did it, it was the fierce winds that came rushing into the cave that made all 3 run towards it as if it was an old friend they where hugging. They also found that the brother's supposed Uncle was in fact their own personal guard, keeping them protected. Unfortunately he unlike the 3 had no access to his powers but he did train them, helping them harness their elemental powers, and teach them about their history. One that surprised Leigh and Rosayla was they where actually all ready married, the spell didn't just wipe their memories but rewound time for the 3 teens, making them relive their lives as faiths. The curse/spell had defiantly been tampered with as it was cast Rose thought.

"Rose you ok?" Lily asked

Rosayla snapped out of her memories seeing Lily's hand being waved back and forth

"Sorry what Lils?" Rose asked

"I asked if you had a spare pen mines run out?"

"Oh um nope sorry"

"Ok, i'll go ask Castiel then"

"NO" Rose shouted. Lily sat back looking alarmed at the violet eyed girl, wondering what was wrong

"I mean um I'll go ask, I need to ask Lysander something about Leigh anyway" She replied in her sweet voice realizing the scene she had caused a moment ago She got up from her seat and went over to Lysander who was sitting next to his rebel friend. The math teacher to engrossed in her 50 shades book expecting the students to be solving the math equations on the blackboard to notice they where actually talking and mucking around.

"Hey guys um do any of you have a spare pen, Lily's has run out" Rose asked the boys

"Pfft why can't she come ask herself if she needs it that badly?" Castiel retorted as he looked Lily's way.

"Ummm because I wanted to ask Lysander something to do with Leigh" Rose said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And as usual it couldn't wait till after school?" Castiel snapped back

"Look Cas, why don't you be a good boy for once and do some school work, this doesn't concern you" Rose replied in a sweet but deadly voice. The rebel mumbled whatever as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes indicating he wasn't listening anymore.

"Rose seriously whats up?" Lysander asked in a whispered tone to the pretty white haired girl  
"Ok Lysander shhh, and second I can't keep doing this, why is it so bad if Castiel and Lil's like each other? Its not going to hurt if they have a little fling before we find her soul mate!"  
"Because Rosayla, the way these two are acting is stronger then a crush, its like nothing I have ever seen before in a faith, even in our kind it could be dangerous. Besides you should know yourself from seeing the photo until we now who he is we have to be cautious." Lysander told her

Rosayla rolled her eyes, man Lysander was uptight. Thank goodness Leigh wasn't as wound up like his brother.  
"Ouch" Rose snapped at Lysander who'd pinched her arm while she'd started day dreaming again  
"Why'd you do" She was cut off when Lysander was pointing at Lily who wasn't alone anymore. Nathanial was standing over her clearly flirting.

Shoot Rosayla thought as she rushed back to her desk, sitting down and looking Nathanial in the eye  
"What did I miss?, Oh hey there Nathanial whats up? Is something wrong? Or is it you wanted Lily's undivided attention?" She blatantly asked.  
Watching Nathanial go red in the face she continued on  
"By the way Lily, did you tell Nathanial about James? If it was me I would definitely love to brag about dating the captain of the football team" She said as she turned to Lily  
Nathanial stuttered and made some lame excuse about finishing his maths work, walking off head facing the ground  
"Rose, why'd you do that he was just being friendly?" Lily asked  
"Oh come on you where saying earlier how he was an annoying no it all!"  
"Yea but I also said he was cute and the only guy showing me some attention" She said it a tad louder as if aiming it at someone in particular up the back of the class.  
Rose could see how irritated Lily was that Castiel was ignoring her, if only she knew he wasn't. If Lily knew it was herself and Lysander preventing the two from crossing paths then she'd be furious with them both then make a point of going and sitting on his lap.  
It had been only a week and Rose had learned so much about the water princess, and she decided royalty or not Rose liked her and was grateful Lysander had insisted on them being friends. Lily was compassionate and caring as well as being head strong, and not afraid of confrontation, she usually spoke her mind and didn't turn from a fight, mainly those concerning Amber - the twit.  
"Lils what about James?" Rose stated  
"Rose I told you earlier James and I are through once I see him this weekend." Lily responded  
"Yea but Nathanial come one, I mean you could do better"  
Lily sighed  
"What is it?" Rose asked  
"Its just, I think I already found the guy but he clearly doesn't want me" Lily replied  
"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, she knew Lily liked Castiel but not that much.  
"Promise you wont laugh" Lily said, her face turning a little pink  
"Come on Lils you can trust me"Rose told her  
"Swear you wont even tell Lysander"  
"Sure what is it?"  
Lily looked Rosayla in the eyes, she could tell the girl was upset about something and it seemed very important.

"I think I want Castiel"  
Before she could ask more Lily continued on  
"Ever since I met him its been like this strange pull towards him, I feel like I have all this strength inside of me that he's making happen. I can't explain it but I feel safe and my old self when I'm near him. When I'm not it hurts like an ache inside my heart, worse than when my Grams passed away which I know sounds bad but its how I feel I know it sounds silly and that but I just no I've never felt it before and its all him doing it to me"

Rose was thinking in her head, was it possible?.  
Trying to not seem insensitive she asked the sad looking girl  
"Lily this feeling or this thing you get when near Castiel, does anything strange happen?"  
"Huh? Rose what are you on about?"  
"Please trust me hun, but does anything like weird happen?" Rose insisted  
"Well, umm its going to sound crazy but I could of sworn last time I was near him yesterday in the halls my skin started to like sparkle but it had a strange blue hue to it, and then there was this thing with his eyes when I first met him but like I said the other day its just part of my grieving the depression thing with the hallucinations and stuff."  
Rose smiled at Lily, she couldn't believe it. Lysander was an idiot.  
"Lils I don't think your crazy, and I don't think Castiel is ignoring you either. But I do think you need to break up with James ASAP"

"Rose stop, your just saying it to make me feel better"

"No i'm serious, I think that things will work out for you and Cas"  
"Come on Rose, life isn't some fairy tale, I get you and Leigh are madly in love but its just doesn't happen for all of us"  
"You are such a drag and so negative you no that Lil's"  
"Yea whatever Rose, I need to finish my work" Lily said as she turned back to her maths book now ignoring any further comments from Rose.

Getting up from her seat for a second time Rose headed back towards Lysander but not before she passed Amber's desk and said to the blonde in a passing comment.

"Wow I can't believe your brother is going to go out with Violet from the gardening club."  
Amber shot daggers at Rose then stormed over to her brothers table. Perfect thought Rose, that will keep him busy and not try to make anymore moves on Lily while she spoke with her brother in - law.  
Lysander was concentrating on his work so Rose decided to make him focus on her, she whacked him on the back of his head with her hand  
That made him scream and snap his head up at her, but not enough noise to cause the now sleeping Castiel to wake up  
"Rosayla what the hell?" Lysander said in a whine  
"Your an idiot you no that" Rose said as a matter of fact to him.  
"Doesn't mean you have to hit me" he said while he rubbed the back of his head  
"Remind me again how Castiel described Lily"  
"What?" he asked still a little dazed from the whack  
"Come on, Lizzie how did your friend describe Lily?" She asked now using Lily's nickname for him.  
"Umm something about a goddess who'd cast some strange spell, one that made him feel a pull towards her, why Rose why is this so important?" He asked  
"You are an idiot"  
"Rosayla would you stop it and tell me, I am not a mind reader" Lysander said  
"Nor are you any good at love"  
"Now come on"  
"Lysander do you feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
"That hint of electricity, that silent spark in the air, like magic residue but not"  
"Umm well now that you mention it yea but I assumed it was Lily's built up power sort of thing" he said  
Rose rolled her eyes, he really wasn't getting where she was going with this

"Lysander look at Castiel" Rose ordered Lysander to do  
They both looked at the sleeping bad boy, hands behind his head as it was leaning back, mouth slacken with feet on the table in front and his shirt rising to expose his flat stomach and perfectly chiseled abs"  
"What about him?" Lysander asked  
"Watch Lysander" Rose said

Rose pulled what look like a long strand of black hair and placed it close to Castiel's sleeping form. She let it go, as it floated towards his exposed abs the hair sparkled and burst into a water droplet, as it hit Castiel's body his own let a tiny flame flicker out, as they joined a tiny white light emitted and then disappeared, Castiel still snoozing away unaware of the test his friends had used on him.  
Rose turned back to Lysander who's jaw was wide open in shock as he was still starring at his unconscious friend.

"So remind me again why we are keeping these two apart?" Rosayla asked him  
She had managed to yank the strand of hair earlier from Lily claiming she'd seen a bug, to be honest she wasn't even sure it was going to work, it was more of a lucky guess.

Rosayla had never seen what happened between two Soulis's but she remembered the stories from Leigh's Uncle. He had told her about the first recorded royal Soulis to happen - the original Air Princess and the war it caused 500 years ago.  
Lysander turned and faced Rosayla, she could see in his two toned eyes her smug expression she wore on her face proudly.  
Lysander went to open his mouth when a knock on the classroom door brought them to stare at the door.  
The pair watched as Lily's aunt came in, she gave a note to their math teacher then toke Lily and left.

"Well your highness please tell me how your romantic plan was going to go?" Lysander asked Rosayla rather sarcastically  
Rosayla turned to Lysander and had a retort on the tip of her tongue when Castiel sat up straight, his eyes literally snapping open.  
"Dude you ok?" Lysander asked  
"What um yea something startled me" He muttered.  
The pair watched as the red head looked at Lily's empty seat, his face unreadable but his eyes said it all, it was a loneliness and sadness that the girl he wanted so much was gone for the day.

"Where'd you friend go Rose?" he asked in a harsh tone causing Rosayla to jump  
"Oh umm her Aunty came and toke her, think she wanted them to leave early for their weekend trip"  
"Wait what?" His head snapped back to Rosayla his eyes boring into her own, a sudden determination and something else there  
"Yea Lily was missing her old house and friends so her Aunty toke her back east for the weekend and to visit her Grams grave" Rose replied hoping to calm Castiel down who seemed worried about something all of a sudden

"She's gone to see her boyfriend to hasn't she?" he asked the sadness creeping back in his voice  
Lysander was about to say something soothing to his friend when Rosayla elbowed him in the ribs, he'd messed with their love story enough, now it was her turn she thought  
"Cas actually she's planning on dumping him, she just didn't want to do it over the phone, she's meeting him at some coffee shop on Saturday" she told him, her voice full of excitement  
"Pfft why you telling me, I don't care" Castiel becoming the tough guy again  
Lysander still holding his rib spoke  
"Look mate"  
"Oh shut up Lysander you've already tried and failed now its my turn"  
"Rose, shhh yourself, your speaking nonsense" Lysander half whispered to Rosayla who was to busy watching Castiel  
Ignoring her brother in- law she spoke again to the bad boy  
"Castiel I ain't stupid, I no you care for Lily and she cares for you to, a lot so when she gets back next week I suggest you don't be a dick and wait around and let idiots like Nathanial go after her, you make your move got it" Rose spoke as she now held Castiel's face in her hands determined to make sure the fire prince understood what she said, not caring that he was giving her the biggest death stare ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Gut feeling**

**Castiel's POV**

He couldn't believe it, all week the new girl had been avoiding him like some disease. What had he done to make her do that? He thought they'd hit it off pretty well from there meeting on the roof the other day. He wasn't really going to listen to Lysander, its not like Castiel was to go behind his friends back deliberately but he couldn't ignore the pull anymore.

Castiel found himself feeling an extreme loneliness before and after school, which was odd for him. He normally enjoyed being alone, it had been like that since he was 12 when both his parents decided to become archaeologists, travelling the world in search of ancient societies. For the first two year she had a in house nanny but after scarring her off his parents thought he was old enough he could handle himself. The only time he saw them was Christmas.

Castiel had grown to enjoy having his home to himself. So for the first time it was strange to come home and feel like it was empty and he was all alone. Castiel knew it was Lily and he didn't care how she was doing it all he new was that he needed her. It was maths now and last class for the week. He was dreading the weekend. Knowing he wasn't going to see her for the whole weekend was like torture just thinking about it. Rosayla wasn't helping either since she decided right at that moment to come over and be annoying, even if it was on behalf of Lily.

Ignoring her he tried to clear his mind of the bewitched goddess sitting only a few seats away from himself. Before he knew it he had dozed off

_"Lily don't go" Castiel yelled to the dark haired girl. _

_They where both in the school halls, it was dark and the only light was the moon that was shining through the windows. Lily was at the end of the hall wearing a flowing white gown, her feet bare as she walked towards the school doors in a trance, Castiel was hurt, his chest an open wound as blood seem to spill from it. He tried to get the girl to turn around again _

_"Lily please don't leave" Again silence. As the girl placed her hands upon the door handle the doors flew open, a dark large hovering figure appeared, laughing sadistically as it engulfed Lily Lily screamed Castiel yelled NOOOOOOOOOOO_

He sat up, a trickle of cold sweat trailing down his face. Castiel realized he was in maths class both Rose and Lysander starring at him. Still feeling torn from the dream he looked over to where Lily sat. He was surprised to see her chair empty. He felt a pit in his stomach. Rose explained something about her going back east and visiting her old house, it was just a coincidence right? The dream wasn't real, Lily was fine she was with her Aunt, so why did he still feel like it was real, why did he feel her life was in danger. Maybe it was her boyfriend? He didn't know much about him, was he the type to hit a girl?

Rose eased those fears to, she was dumping him and in public to so they each couldn't cause a scene. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Castiel's thoughts where shattered from the end of school bell ringing. He mindlessly shoved his stuff in his bag, oblivious to his friend and Rosayla chatting away next to him. He didn't even notice they where still beside him as he made his way out of class and down the hall to his locker.

As Castiel closed his locker door Rose was there on the other side, giving him a jump at her over enthusiast smile. "Heya buddy old pal" she said rather sweetly

Castiel rolled his eyes at the girl, he didn't mind her most days but for some reason she was exceptionally annoying today

"What is it Rose?" As he said this Lysander appeared on his other side as he spoke

"Hi Cas"

Castiel looked at Rose and her huge smile then to Lysander who's face was surprisingly bright and cheerful looking.

" Fuck, my friends have been over taken by aliens" Castiel groaned as he face palmed himself for dramatic effect They both where acting strange he thought

"Ha ha very funny Cas, no but Lysander and Leigh thought you'd like to have a sleep over at there place"

"Oh goodie" Cas replied sarcastically

"Don't worry i'll be there too, trust me where gonna have lots of fun" Rose added

Castiel felt to tired to argue with Rose or Lysander, agreed he'd come over to Lysander's once he'd gone home and had a shower first. He thought if he was going to have a night with them he at least needed to go home and gather what energy he could to help him through it. Clearly he wasn't going to have the lonely moody night he had planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 -Pajama Party**

**Lysander's POV**

Lysander couldn't believe it. Rose had found the fire prince and just his luck it was his best friend. He felt stupid at not figuring it out sooner. He also hated that Rose was the one to discover it. She wouldn't let him forget it he thought.

Once class had finished Lysander ordered Rose to ring Leigh and tell him while he rang Castiel's parents. He had met them back when he and Castiel where kids but he hadn't seen them since 3 Christmases ago. To Lysander's surprise he couldn't get through, not even to there office number they had in Cairo. Clearly something was wrong, but he couldn't think of Castiel's parents just yet, if they where in trouble he couldn't help, he wasn't strong enough even with Leigh and Rose. Lysander realized the only was to save them would be using Castiel's powers. This was more serious then they assumed.

Lysander turned to find Rose, just hanging up the phone to Leigh. Rose told Lysander how Leigh thought it best Castiel stay with them for the weekend, help him find out the truth and stop him losing his mind being away from Lily.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel was in the shower, his hands leaning against the shower wall, his head facing down as he let the warm water flow over his body trying to soothe it. It wasn't working. Ever since his little class nap Castiel couldn't get the thought that Lily was in danger out of his head. It was like a gut feeling. No matter how hard he tried it just kept creeping back into his mind. Different scenarios where playing in Castiel's head - Lily being tortured by a hooded figure, then her being caught in an earthquake even her being swept up into some couldn't stop them flowing through his mind.

Castiel was so preoccupied with the flashes of images running through his mind he hadn't noticed that as the water from the shower touched his skin it began to sizzle then evaporate, his body temperature rising yet he was completely oblivious to it all.

He turned the shower off and pulled the curtain back, swearing as he remembered he'd left his towel in his room. Since he was alone he didn't care as he strode out of the bathroom down the hall and into his room naked. He picked up the bath towel that was on his bed and went to dry himself when he realized he was already dry, his hair now slightly damp.

Ignoring the fact that it was impossible for him to be bone dry after just stepping out of the shower he got dressed, threw a few things in his back pack and picked up his guitar suitcase ready to head of to Lysander's.

The four where sitting in the lounge room, Leigh sitting on the couch with Rosayla resting her head in his lap while her legs where laying over the end of the couch, Lysander sitting against an arm chair on the floor with a pen and paper scribbling down lyrics while Castiel sat opposite, his guitar in his lap while he mindlessly picked at the strings.

The guys where trying to keep him busy clearly and so far it had worked, all during dinner he hadn't thought once of Lily, Rose being too annoying to think of anything else, with Leigh and Lysander remembering embarrassing stories.

But now as they sat relaxing in the lounge room he couldn't help but think of her again, no he was worrying. This time it was worse, it was if the further away she was from him the closer she was to being in danger. It was becoming a little bit harder and harder for him to try and keep calm.

As Castiel continued to strum a few strings of his guitar they began to snap. His focus shifted, the thoughts of Lily still running rampant in his mind but his prized possession was breaking. He stopped strumming to inspect one of the strings, it hadn't snapped, it was charred at the end, it had been burnt but how? as he continued to look at it, the string began to sizzle between his fingers, he watched as the strings burned and became ash.

Castiel stood up rather fast still holding his guitar, he watched as it began to melt between his hands. What was going on he thought. He looked up to see the other 3 watching him as if he was about to explode.

"Cas man whats on your mind?" Lysander asked

What the fuck? His guitar was becoming ash between his fingers and all his friend cared about what what he was thinking? Like what the hell?

"Lys does it matter, I mean look at my guitar, like what the fuck is happening?"

Leigh and Lysander both toke Castiel's arms on either side and placed him in the arm chair.

"Listen Castiel, you have to tell us what your thinking about ok, its important" Leigh now asked with Rose standing if front of Castiel preventing him from leaving the chair. Castiel's mind was blown at what his mates where asking, but it hadn't stopped the nightmarish images of Lily being in danger.

"What the hell? guys my guitar is ash on the floor and all you care about is whats on my mind? I mean fuck if you must no I'm thinking about that chick Lily"

He admitted it to them hoping they could explain why they didn't seem so concerned about his now destroyed guitar

"Lily ok good Cas, what about Lily?" Lysander asked

"Um that she's in trouble, no danger, why does this mean something? Is Lily ok? Is she really in danger?"

Castiel stood up, the thoughts taking control, no it wasn't a thought it was real, she was in real danger, he could feel and sense somehow he was right

"Lily's in danger, we have to go after her" He shouted trying to push past Rose, Lysander and Leigh tried to push him back in the chair but they seem to be having trouble holding him. His mind was replaying Lily screaming out in pain

"Castiel calm down" Leigh said trying to stop him

"No we have to go find her" he shouted back, as he did he threw out his hand trying to emphasize how insane it was for them to just sit there when a flame sparked on his finger tips then flew across the room to the lounge room curtains setting them on fire.

"I've got it" Rose exclaimed as she ran towards the kitchen as she fetched a pot full of water.

Castiel looked at his hand which had no sign of the fire anymore. What was going on?, what just happened? Lysander and Leigh again tried to put Castiel back in the arm chair but this time they both recoiled back after touching him. Ignoring them Castiel headed towards the front door, it didn't matter the only thing that did was Lily.

"Castiel stop, look we can help you but you need to stop" Leigh shouted

He ignored them but he began to feel weak, as if he was being drained of energy, it was the effort of trying to think of Lily, as if he could see her in his mind where she was, at first it was blurry but then it cleared, she was sitting in a car with some women driving. Castiel swayed on the spot, no he had to concentrate make sure she was ok but the harder he concentrated on the image the weaker he felt. He fell to his knee's as he saw the car getting closer to a suburb he didnt recognise. With the last bit of energy he had left Castiel screamed out knowing that by crossing over into that town he'd never see Lily again, just as the blackness enveloped him he could of sworn the car in his mind had caught fire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Accidents happen**

**Nathanial's POV**

Nathanial watched as Lysander and Rosayla chatted next to Castiel down the hall near their lockers. He didn't know why but felt that something was up.

"Oh my god Nathy you will never guess what I have found out" His twin bounced with excitement in front of him

"Not now Amber" Nathanial hissed back as her

Amber waved her hand in front of Nathaniel's face forcing him to avert his eyes from the trio to his sister who now had her hands on her hips huffing like an impatient little kid who wanted a chocolate.

"Amber seriously Not now" Nathanial told her as he pushed her a side

"Fine then I'm sure father will love to hear how you lost your chance at getting Lily" Amber said casually while she looked at her french manicured nails as if what she said was nothing.

Nathanial turned to his sister wondering what game she was up to now.

"What?" he asked bluntly

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd like to hear how Lily's Aunt remembers and is planning on extracting Lily's powers once back in there old town"

"Wait what? Amber how do you no this?" Nathanial asked wondering if she was serious or just playing her usual bratty games.

"Well a princess doesn't always like to give away her tricks but your brilliant sister has a few little birds who've been keeping an eye on our little water princess and found out some interesting stuff on her Aunt along with the original curse and the possibility of breaking it"

"Are you serious Amber? That's excellent if she can break the curse" Nathanial exclaimed, man his sister was a clever little bitch, he wonder who she was screwing to gain that information.

There where plenty of non royal legends who like his own family remembered everything but they also didn't have there powers, surprisingly many of them supporters of his father.

"The thing is Nathy is this Aunt of her's does it alone we might not gain our powers back, we need to find her and let her no we can help"

"Wait you want to help this women take Lily's powers?" Nathaniel asked rather bemused my his sister's willingness to help others

"well duh, just so she can help us get our powers back and remove the curse, then when we don't need her anymore I'll get rid of her"

"You had me going for a moment there Ambs, almost thought you actually wanted an ally" Nathanial responded

"Pffft yea right, I don't need anyone except you of course Nathy and maybe the fire prince but only if he's a hottie, god if he's anything like that pathetic looking guard I knocked out then you can forget it" She replied

"Speaking of the princesses guard what did you do with him?"

" I toke care of it Nathy, now come lets go before Lily's stupid Aunt screws up everything" She replied in her girly voice.

**Amber's POV**

Amber actually hadn't taken care of Lily's guard. But she couldn't let Nathanial know she'd screwed up.

After knocking him out with a stun potion, she'd thrown him in the trunk of her car and driven him to the outskirts of town near this creepy woodland area that nobody dared go near. As she had opened the trunk she was surprised to find not the skinny four eyed nerd but a large bulking perfectly muscled guy.

Clearly the nerd was a disguise and wow Amber couldn't help but marvel at the guards true form, his sun kissed brunette shaggy hair was positioned over his face, Amber reached out and brushed it off admiring his strong jawline, unable to help herself she traced a single finger down it to his neck, trailing the finger to his now torn shirt, she placed a few more fingers on his pecks as she trailed them down to his abs. She let out a slight moan at the thought of those muscles being pressed firmly against her own breasts.

She wondered if underneath his jeans and boxers was just as impressive as the rest of his body. Thinking that the potion would still last a few more hours she ignored the reasoning in her head and let her fingers trail down to his belt, she started to undo it, then going to his jeans zipper enjoying every moment of it, the smile on her face resembling a cat who'd just cornered a large mouse.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" she heard a deep male voice say

Amber jumped back startled she let out a little pathetic girly scream

The guard clearly wasn't under the influence of the potion but before she could look back at his face she felt a sudden dizziness and blacked out.

Amber had woken up in the middle of the road feeling cold, the sun had set clearly hours early.

"Bloody hell" she screamed as she got up realizing the guard had grabbed one her potions in her pocket and used it against her, at least he was decent enough to leave her car here. wait but why she thought? And why hadn't he killed her?

Worried he'd placed a bomb or worse in her car she called one of the guys she was currently sleeping with, she couldn't remember a name just that he was an ex-legend with jet black hair with a nice ass, to come and get her.

**Lily's POV**

Lily started to stir, her head felt so heavy, as she placed her hand up to it she felt something soft, like a patch. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the bright lights, where was she, she thought.  
She groaned a little as she tried to sit up.

"Lily your awake" she heard a soft male voice

Turning towards the voice she was confronted by the last person in the world who she thought would be in her room, hang on she wasn't in her room she tried to remember.

Nathanial was sitting next to the bed in a chair, next to him was a table and a small bouquet of flowers with a **"get well"** card poking out.

Get well? Why would that? thats when she felt the oxygen mask over her face. Getting irritated she removed it as she contiued to slowly sit up

"How are you feeling?" Nathanial asked

Still confused on why she was in a hospital bed she asked

"What happened?" Her voice sounding scratchy

"You don't remember?" Nathanial answered

Lily squinted her eyes against the bright hospital lights, trying to search her brain for anything to explain why she felt like a truck had hit her.  
She remebered being in the car with her Aunt, on there way back to her old home. Then the car's motor catching fire after that everything seemed to be a blur. Remebering her Aunt, Lily turned to Nathanial

"Where's Sophie? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" her voice croaky but still loud enough for Nathanial to hear the panic  
Nathaniel went silent, his face changing to concern and worry

"Nathaniel what is it? Is it my Aunt? Is she ok?

"Lily listen the doctors wont tell me much since I'm not family they only told me that you might need somewhere else to stay for a while.

"Wait what? Hang on what are you doing here Nathaniel?, How did you know i'd be here?" Lily asked wondering what was the student president doing here?

"Don't you remember? I saved you!" he replied

"What? No I um Sorry I don't remember, what happened?"

"Well I was with Amber, we where on our way back from a concert, anyway we saw your Aunts car had crashed into a pole and the engine was on fire. I managed to pull you out while Amber got your Aunty out then we called an Ambulance, I admit you wherent breathing so I had to perform CPR on you." Nathanial was explaining like he was some god damn Hero Lily thought.

Lily shuddered at the thought of Nathaniel's lips on her own, seeing her reaction she quickly lied.  
"Just the thought of not breathing is a little creepy" she said in a soft voice

"Excuse me Miss good to see your awake" One of the hospital doctors came in preventing Nathanial to continue on about his incredible heroic story

"Sir you will have to wait outside while I check Miss Beachamp over" The doctor informed Nathaniel who then grudgingly left the room shutting the door behind him

"Now Lily can you tell me what your remember?" The doctor asked while he checked her vitals, the little light annoying her eyes as he did that first

"Um I remember my Aunts car catching fire and thats it"

"Hmm ok good to see you remember something"

"Doctor could you please tell me what happened to my Auntie and the accident, my friend wouldn't tell me" She half lied, she had put it together in her head, obviously after the engine caught fire Sophie lost control of the car and swerved into a pole knocking the pair unconscious

" Well Miss the thing is after your Auntie hit the pole the car exploded, and well its a miracle you survived with just a sprained wrist and a bump on the head" The doctor explained

Lily's jaw dropped, the car exploded? But how and how wasnt she burnt?

"As for your Aunt, she's well she suffered severe third degree burns along with a few fractured ribs and some internal bleeding, she's been in surgery and is doing ok now but we have to keep her in **ICU** until we are positive she's ok to be taken out of the medical coma we have her in at the moment"

Coma? Third degree burns? How was it Sophie had suffered and she hadnt, Lily felt so guilty it was all her fault, if only she hadnt been acting so crazy Sophie wouldnt of suggested to go visit her old home. Lily began to cry softly worried for her Aunts healh

"Now Lily since you seem to be recovering rather quickly we can release you today however since your legal guardian is unable to look after you we will need to sign a few forms to grant current custody for yourself over to your boyfriends parents"

"Wait boyfriend?" Lily asked

"Yes the gentleman that was just in here a moment ago, um Nathanial I think, well his parents are outside and have agreed its ok if you stay with them for a few weeks

Lily's mind began racing. Nathaniel had told the doctors they where dating and that she was to go home with them. Nathaniel seemed harmless but to be in the same house as his sadistic sister was another thing.  
She needed to call Lysander and ask him if Leigh didn't mind being her guardian for a few weeks, she'd feel much better with them then Nathaniel's place.

"Um could I just make a quick call before i sign my papers" she told the doctor who nodded and left the room  
She grabbed the cheap old hospital phone on the other bedside table and began frantically calling Lysander, having her back to the door she didn't see who came in but could hear the door open just as Lysander answered the phone  
"Lysander it's Lils, I'm at the hospital and I" She felt a coldness hit her back as she felt a dark empty blackness envelope her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - This has to be a nightmare!**

**Lysanders POV**

Lysander watched Castiel who was asleep on the couch. His friend had a damp cold blanket resting on his body along with a few fans on full blast aimed at him. None of the fans where plugged in thanks to Leigh doing that before he and Rose left looking for Lily.

The trio had watched how Castiel's powers had gotten the better of him the previous night, they knew it was involving Lily but they just didn't know what. Rosayla had tried using a few spells to get into Castiel's mind but it was hopeless so all they could do now was keep watch.

This also meant keeping him calm, before screaming out Lily's name last night Castiel had ignited the hallway carpet and melted the door knob from the front door so they had to keep him from unknowingly using his powers again, it was hard to begin with since even touching him would cause there own skin to burn. It had taken time in getting his body temperature to cool and finally on the couch where he had stayed all night in some weird semi coma state.

Lysander's mobile began ringing, he answered it without even looking at the number. It was Lily and she was in the hospital but before she could explain the line went dead.

Damn it he thought, Castiel and Lily's Soulis connection was getting stronger, which meant Castiel was right, she was in danger. They had to find her.

Lysander rang Leigh and told him to head straight to the hospital to see if he could find Lily.

Lysander re applied another damp towel to Castiel's body since the other one had burnt up, as he waited to hear word from Leigh and Rose.

If only Castiel was awake maybe he could talk him through finding Lily, it was clear he was on the verge of forming a connection last night but he had burnt up his energy before he could finish it.

Lysander's phone went off, it had been over an hour since he'd called Leigh, he was hoping it was good news.

"Leigh did you find her"

"Its Rose, Lys"

"Wheres Leigh?"

"Unconscious?"

"What? What happened? Who was it?"

"Ok take a deep breath Lysander, first off we didn't find Lily but we picked up on a magic trail, but not physical magic more like potion magic, anyway we followed it thinking these guys where stupid to leave it behind only we realize it now it was a trap sort of, Leigh walked into it, its not dangerous just a simple sleeping potion that will keep him out of it for a while. But Lysander, the trail ends here and I can't get anything from any of the doctors, its like their memories have been wiped or something, whoever has Lily are clever and skilled"

Lysander was lost, who would take the princess? The Twins?

"Rose bring Leigh home, I need you to watch Castiel"

"Why what are you going to do?"

"Once your home I'm going to go see our favorite twins and see if they have her, call it a hunch"

It was now Sunday evening and Lysander was pacing the lounge room. They hadn't found Lily yet and Castiel was still out of it. Leigh had woken up only just this morning after sleeping through most of Saturday.

Lysander was lost again, he was so sure the twins had her but after visiting Nathaniel's he picked up nothing, even Rosayla went to scope it out and again came up empty.

Lysander felt hopeless and frustrated. Lily was there one shot as setting things rights at helping him and his brother finally return to their realm, to remove the stain that was in their family tree and history.

Rose was just as concerned but more so for the princesses safety. It wasn't like Lysander didn't care he was just upset with himself for getting his hopes up. He hoped that this would not only save his family but make things right again not just for the other Legends but for his family, maybe they could finally reveal who they where.

Lysander's self pity trip was interrupted by a groan. Lysander called out to Leigh and Rose, if Castiel used his power again he would need there help to subdue him.

"Lys man what happened? Man my head hurts, did we drink or something?" Castiel asked, his voice groggy while he rubbed the back of his head

Leigh and Rose came rushing it at the sound of Castiel's voice

"Cas what do you remember?" Lysander asked a little worried

"Umm not much, I remember coming over and we where messing round with music and that's it, man did I sleep in?" He asked as he looked at the clock

"Castiel what about Lily?"

"I'm sorry who?" Castiel responded

Lysander was about to ask again when Rose grabbed him and Leigh and dragged them into the kitchen so Castiel couldn't hear

"Its Lily guys, who ever has her has cast some weird memory charm or potion, and because her and Cas where starting to connect its effecting him to, the only way to break it is if they see each other!" Rose explained.

Lysander was grateful Rose toke the whole researching their history seriously, the girl was a lot smarter then she let on, learning ancient spells and charms including potions.

"But what if we can't find her?" he asked hoping she'd have an answer

"I don't no" Rose replied

Before Lysander could respond or talk Leigh spoke

"This is what we are going to do, we tell Castiel we all got drunk and his must of been a bad batch cause he has been asleep since Friday night. We don't mention Lily right now, you two go to school tomorrow and see if you can find anything, I am going to go back to our Uncle's for a few days and see if I can find anything. We can't give up but we can't let anyone know we are onto them so we pretend as we normally do ok?"

Lysander couldn't help but agree, man his brother was so level headed, why couldn't he be more like that. Sure at school he acted like the calm guy normally off in his own lyrical world but beneath the surface was a tightly wound up stress ball.

* * *

Ok Guys here is the next chapter and the next one, thanks for the reviews you guys are to kind.

The next few chapters might be a tad boring, sorry I was sick when I wrote them but promise there is a hot steamy scene coming up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20? - What happened to Lily?**

**Rosayla's POV**

Rose turned up at school with Lysander early Monday morning, roll call hadn't started yet and as usual students where chatting in the hall way or outside mucking around. Rose was worried about Lily, she had only just started to like the girl and then she looses her. Some friend she was.

As she made her way to her locker dumb Amber literally pushed her out of the way

"Watch it Blondie" Rose shouted after her

"Or what weirdo" Amber turned and retorted

"I'm gonna make you wish..." she was cut off from her remark by Nathanial and a girl who was holding his hand as if they where a couple

"LILY?" Rose blurted out at the girl.

It looked like Lily except she was dressed like some nerd, plaid skirt, white shirt and tie and everything, man what had happened to her.

"Oh Hi Rosayla" Lily spoke back rather rudely

Rose's eyes bulged out of her head, what the hell? Why was Lily being so rude

"Look Rose I don't care much for your weirdo games but leave Amber alone ok"

"What?" Rose spat out still shocked Lily was defending the blonde bitch

"You heard me Rosayla, Amber is my friend and my boyfriends sister, I don't need to remind you that, he can easily go to the principal about what a disturbance you and your friends are to this school" and with that Lily walked off still holding onto Nathanial as her other arm linked with Amber's

Rose was still dumbstruck at what had just happened when Lysander pinched her arm to snap her out of it.

"Yo Rose whats up, you look horrified about something"

"Yea and you won't believe me"

After explaining everything to Lysander he sat there with the same expression she wore only moments ago.

"Those bloody rotten leeches, I knew they had her, they must of been hiding her pretty well for us not to sense her" Lysander spat out

Before Rose could agree her mobile went off, it was Leigh

"Oh my god baby you will never guess what had happened to Lily"

"Rosie hunny first I need to warn you!"

"Wait warn me about what?"

"Don't let Castiel or Lily touch, not yet"

"Wait why?"

"That Soulis thing is pretty intense when there together right, well I've found that any memory spells and charms that mess with that only prevents it from happening for a bit but over time the power builds up and it wont harm them once they touch but it might to others or at least cause some pretty serious wild magic, kinda imagine a lot of fireworks but more intense, we can't afford the exposure not only to the Faiths but any Legends that we can't trust, that and it could be dangerous" Leigh explained

Rose filled Leigh in on the Lily thing and he said he would return home that night with some more books and information he found while there.

Rose turned to Lysander and explained what Leigh had found.

"What are we going to do Lysander, they attend the same school and even though Cas is late today it is bound to happen"

"I don't no Rose but we have to figure out something and fast" Lysander replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, just a warning this chapter may be a little MA rated without giving away details, some just mind find it more adult then others (I can go way more adult then this but I am taking it slow with this one, want to build it up)

I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Explosion**

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel still couldn't get over that he had drunk so much Friday night to the point that he slept all weekend. It was weird, he didn't mind drinking and the occasional getting drunk with mates but to the point of sleeping an entire weekend. It was weird.

But not as odd as the name Lily, ever since Lysander had mentioned the girls name Castiel couldn't help but feel a slight pull inside of him, just thinking of the name was weird.

Castiel turned up late to school not caring if he got another detention and grateful for missing maths, but to his surprise the student president wasn't around to annoy him about it. It was like that for the next few classes, everyone seemed a little strange as if something had happened then suddenly not happened. It didn't make sense and by lunch Castiel was sick of the feeling, plus Rose and Lysander where being rather annoying following him around like he was a little child that needed adult supervision.

He managed to shake them and head to his hide out, Lysander would probably figure it out, he just hoped not for at least half an hour, he needed time to himself.

Castiel leaned against his favorite brick column, being in the shade away from the burning sun, it didn't bother him that much the sun but for some reason today he was craving the cool shade this column was providing.

**Lily's POV**

Lily felt like she should be on cloud 9, she had only been to her new school for a week and already had a brilliant boyfriend, the school president Nathanial and a great best friend his twin sister Amber. Yet she didn't feel like she was lucky or that everything was perfect.

Sure her Aunt Sophie was still in hospital recovering from their car accident but that wasn't what seem to be bothering her. Lily couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed off, almost as if she was a spectator to her own life.

It was lunch time and she would of sat with Amber except Amber had a detention she couldn't get out of. So Lily headed towards the presidents office only to find Nathanial very busy with the principal going through a mountain of paper work.

Lily didn't want to bother him so she left, feeling a little lonely and yet not wanting to socialize with the loser's in the canteen she wondered the halls, that when she spotted the weirdo's Lysander and Rosayla. Damn it she thought. She wasn't in the mood for another stand off with Rosayla and with Lysander with her Lily was out numbered.

Lily quickly turned down another corridor and found a dark staircase. She'd managed to get away from the pair undetected.

A strange little pull in the pit of Lily's stomach seem to convince her to follow the stairs up to well she wasn't sure where.

As she pushed open the large metal door Lily realized she was on the roof of the school. It seemed nice and peaceful up here,even having a small green house on the other side but from the looks of it, it hadn't been used in years. It seemed familiar only not.

Lily felt a strange sensation run through her body, not a shiver or chills but something else. She noticed a brick column that seem to beckon to her, the sun was a bit to bright for her, she walked to sit on the opposite side of the column where there'd be the cool shade.

She turned the corner of the column into the shade. Lily almost bumped into a figure, she glanced up and looked into a pair of gray sapphire eyes, her very being felt as if she was suddenly hit by lightning. Her body quivered with a sudden rush of knowing that this guy was her answer to everything.

The pull she felt magnified as her very soul tingled with a sensation she'd never felt before. Nothing was real except him, it was Castiel that's all she knew and nothing else mattered.

His flaming red hair intensified his bad guy look, his black jeans sitting loose on his hips, his black skull t-shirt pressed against his chest as a breeze whispered through, it clearly outlined his perfect pecks and chiseled abs, her breath caught in her throat at the thought of being close to his Adonis body.

She heard him whisper her name

"Lily"

It sent another bolt of electricity through her body, every nerve tingling with the sensation. She wanted to step closer but didn't need to, he did. The closeness was making her body heat up with the sensation of wanting more then being close.

He grabbed her before she could lean in. He placed her back against the column as he lent in. He held one of her hands firmly against the wall, their fingers intertwining, while his other held onto her hip as he leaned in closer.

She found her breathing becoming quicker just looking at him,her chest rising faster as she felt her breasts pushed against the tight fabric of the white shirt she wore, the buttons straining against them. Clearly this shirt was to tight for her perfect C's

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her own, pressing down on them, crushing her own with his, she parted her lips as she felt his tongue now searching for hers. A fire burning inside her body erupted.

He released her hands as she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her as their kiss kept going.

He pulled her hips closer to his, she moaned softly in his mouth as she felt his cock bulge in his jeans pressing up against her own tingling pussy. She wanted to feel more of him as she let him lift one of her legs to rest comfortably against his, his body even closer as she pushed further in. But she needed more of him, all of him, she couldn't explain this sudden urge to have him take her, she needed him so much, her body ached with the desire, she couldn't explain it she just knew it needed to be filled and by him.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel had felt the strange pull in his stomach again as he leaned against the pillar. He was even more surprised when a shimmering goddess appeared.

He couldn't explained the bolt of electricity that shot through him as he starred into the shimmering green eyes of this girl, the name came to his lips as if it was true.

"Lily"

Without thinking he had placed her against the pillar kissing her , he didn't even expect her to respond but as she grabbed his neck a fire within him exploded, this enchantress wanting him just as much as he wanted her was enough to send him over the edge.

He held onto her hip pulling it in closer, wanting to feel her womanly body against his own, every curve, every line, every silken touch. He could feel her breasts beneath their shirts and it was torture.

He pulled her leg up as he ran his hand up and down softly, his hand moving to her ass as he grabbed it, again pulling her even closer.

She seem to crave him as much as he craved her, it was the sexiest thing ever and he hoped the feeling would never stop. His cock getting harder as she moaned softly, god she was so god damn sexy he thought. Her hands grabbing at his shirt as she yanked it off him tossing it to the ground.

Castiel try to restrain himself as Lily trailed her fingers over his chest and down his abs, her fingers like flames licking at his body making him even hotter. He pulled her in again to kiss her, feeling her fingers hold onto his back as her nails dug in as he kissed down her jawline and her neck reaching her shoulders, he ripped the buttons off her top but leaving the tie on.

Castiel toke a tiny step back to look at his sexy goddess Lily, her breasts looked so perfect in the satin lace bra she had on, the silk fabric straining as it tried to contain them, he watched as they raised with her breathing making the fabric seem as if it was about to rip, her breasts practically bursting out. He followed the tie, finishing just above her flat stomach. The skirt resting on her hips. God she was amazing he thought.

He kissed her again as she responded with the same lust, her breasts almost touching his chest had it not been for the thin silk, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pressed her up against the brick wall kissing her more force ably now as he felt his cock rub up against her silk panties. His hands holding her perfect ass, grabbing at it, she moaned softly again. He felt as her hand slid down between them as she rubbed against his cock, fuck he thought as it continued getting bigger and harder, his own groan seem to make Lily smirk against his own lips, the little witch was teasing him.

He gently pulled away, looking down as she tried to pull him back, her eyes now searching his wondering why'd he stopped.

He smirked back at her, his eyes alight with a devilish desire. He watched as her lips pouted so perfectly clearly unhappy with his own teasing. Her lips so perfect he couldn't control himself as he leaned back in kissing her again, her pouting lips taste so sweet like candy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Crazy**

**Rosayla's POV**

It was lunch time and Lysander and Rose had checked almost everywhere for Castiel. She couldn't believe they'd lost him.

Lysander tried the guys toilets again while Rose went back to the courtyard. Nothing. Damn it Castiel where are you she thought.

Rose then heard a strange noise, looking upwards she noticed sparks flying off the roof, liquid gold and silver sparkling into the air, at first she thought it might be some electricity thing until the sparks began to take on other forms and colors. The ground began to shake a little as a rattling could be heard.

"Shit" Rose swore out loud just as Lysander came rushing out

"What the hell's going on?" He asked as students began to panic and scream from the earth moving, unaware of the sparks in the air

"Look" Rose said as she pointed to the roof

"Fucking hell" Lysander said as he continued "What do we do?"

"Well clearly they are doing more then touching and normally id say sure let em go for it but I think they might end up breaking the school so your going to go break them up while I try and get everyone into the school before they see those sparks" Rose suggested

"Why me" Lysander groaned. Rose smiled back, she wasn't the idiot to break up two people clearly on the verge of having sex so she thought better Lysander than her, besides she knew exactly how to get everyone inside the school

After Lysander dashed off Rosayla headed towards the end of the courtyard away from everyone else who where still panicking. She waited till no one could see then using her hands conjured up some strong winds sending them around the school.

She smiled pleased with her work then went running back to the other students shouting

"Its a hurricane, everyone inside" and as she predicted everyone charged back into the school

**Lysander's POV**

Lysander was having a lot of trouble trying to open the roof door as if it was sealed on the other side but he managed to finally get it opened.

He was met with an amazing sight. A swirl of colors twisting and turning around the engaged couple, Lily was pressed against a wall, both of them missing their shirts as theirs hands where all over each other. The colors toke on forms and shapes, changing and sparkling. Some of the colors would flare out and hit something causing it to burst into flame or be enveloped in water then freeze.

Lysander couldn't get close enough to it, a few sparks hitting him as he tried.

He began to shout their names but that wasn't working either, they where so into the moment of what they where doing. That's when he noticed a fire hydrant nearby. Thinking fast he turned the tap on full blast but it was pouring right over the edge, Lysander then conjured up a strong cyclone like wind, using it he captured some of the gushing water then aimed it at the very heated couple.

As he saw it about to hit its mark he quickly toke cover. He could then hear what sounded like a car back firing.

Lysander slowly poked his head out to see both Lily and Castiel drenched in the water, the magic colors fading fast along with the sparks as they had pulled away from each other.

Both of them looked pissed and ready to kill him on the spot as they starred at him. Luckily Rose appeared just at that moment

"Oh you got them separated good now hurry up and help me we need to get them home" she exclaimed to Lysander. All he could do was shake is head in wonder.

* * *

Next one, yes I no its short but I've been busy. I'll try and update faster


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone so I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy.**

**I've tried my hand at the marvel stories but am stuck on that, I also might do a Sailor Moon one or two. **

**As for this I am not giving up but I am having trouble with it. So any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Drunk love**

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel was sitting in Rose's car in the back seat behind her while she drove. He was totally unaware of the swirling colorful butterflies and sparks flying off inside the vehicle, his attention was focused on the still wet girl now wrapped in his leather jacket sitting in the front seat next to Rose, and like himself she was gazing back at him.

Every now and then he would reach out to touch her but would be met by Lysander's hand who'd slap him, the same for Lily if she tried to touch him.

"Castiel damn it knock it off, you to miss" Rose said as she glanced at the love struck girl to her left

"What Rose? I aint doing anything" he growled back, annoyed with his friends still from them stopping him and Lily earlier.

"Like hell you aint Cas" Lysander spat out.

Castiel dragged his attention away from Lily long enough to see what Lysander was pointing to, a bunch of sparkly colors and wait

"Are those butterflies?" Castiel asked a little confused

Lysander rolled his eyes

"Yes and you two are somehow conjuring them, now stop it, there distracting Rose's driving, I mean she aint that good on the best of days" Lysander answered

Lily seem to be starring at the magical things now as well, intrigued by them as one flew onto her hand.

Holy mother of god she was enchanting, seeing her smile and giggle at the creatures was making his heart race

"CASTIEL" Rose shouted

He shoke his head as he now realized that the butterflies had intensely multiplied in that moment

He didn't understand how he and Lily where doing it, he didn't care about anything but her.

As the car pulled up outside his house, he quickly jumped out and went to the other side to let Lily out before Rose or Lysander could stop him.

She welcomed his help smiling up at him, he held onto her pulling her in to embrace her, she felt like the only thing in the world that was real and he never wanted to let her go.

It was shattered by Rose yanking Lily out of his arms while Lysander tried to push him back against the car.

"Would you two just wait a moment, you have neighbors Castiel remember"

Realizing they where at his house he was a little confused but didn't care, it clearly meant Rose and Lysander where going to leave Lily and himself alone.

To his disappointment they stayed. Once in the house Rose toke Lily with her while they made him stay on the couch. Rose was closing all the curtains and blinds in his house making it almost dark in the house.

Realizing Lysander couldn't see him anymore he quietly got off the couch and headed straight for Lily, the pull strong enough for him to find her without a light.

He wrapped his arms about her slender body, his leather jacket still on her. He felt her melt into his arms as he began to kiss her sweet tasting lips.


End file.
